bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Event 2015
It's Spring time in Bushwhackia! Find seeds in bushes and use them to grow flowers and trees in the Commons! Decorate your garden with your plants and then submit to the judgement of the garden judges! They'll give you tokens which you can use to buy unique customization and house items from the event! This year's event also includes some new quest lines -- look for those to unlock over the course of the event -- and of course our world famous Gorgeous Garden Photo Contest, which will start in the next couple of days. Stay tuned! The official blog for this event is here. Event Missions Daily Mission per judge}} You need to impress the first judge in order to get the second to look at your garden, and so on. Impressing a judge just means getting at least one Spring Token ( ) from him. Judges reset every 20 hours. Judges only care about how many Spring Points ( ) you have. If you have enough Spring Points, they will wander around an empty garden, commenting about how wonderful and interesting it is, before awarding you your Spring Tokens. Here is a table giving the minimum number of Spring Points needed to get a number of Spring Tokens from a judge: So, at 200 Spring Points you will be rewarded 5 from Judge 1, 4 from Judge 2, 2 from Judge 3, and 1 from Judge 4 and Judge 5 unlocks but gives no points. Judge 5 gives 1 at 400 Spring Points. You need 2000 Spring Points to get an A+ from the final critic (and 5 from all five judges). (Not really a quest in the usual sense, but it has a 20 hour cooldown) Freddy's Spring Daily Quests There are 5 daily quests from Freddy related to cleaning up his house. These quests became available on May 2, 2015. All of these quests take place in Freddy's house. If you leave Freddy's house before completing the quest, talk to him in the Event Area to get back in. As the title suggests, these are daily quests: a new one is selected randomly and made available 20 hours after you complete the previous one, and the Town Crier will tell you the cooldown. Different players sometimes get different quests. 5 20 |name2 = Spring Cleaning - Rat-a-catchy |type2=main |desc2 = Freddy's house is a mess! Help him clean it up. Talk to Freddy in the event area to head to his house, then whack bushes in it to find Rat Traps. Finally, click the mouse holes to place the traps. Note you can ONLY find Rat Traps in Freddy's House. |task2 = Follow Freddy to his House Find 20 Rat Traps Place 4 Rat Traps Talk to Freddy |reward2 = 5 20 |name3 = Spring Cleaning - Dusting Time |type3=main |desc3 = Freddy's house is a mess! Help him clean it up. Talk to Freddy in the event area to head to his house, then whack bushes in it to find Dustpans. Finally, click the dust piles to sweep them up. Note you can ONLY find Dustpans in Freddy's House. |task3 = Follow Freddy to his House Find 20 Dustpans Sweep up 4 Dust Piles Talk to Freddy |reward3 = 5 20 |name4 = Spring Cleaning - A Puddling Issue |type4=main |desc4 = Freddy's house is a mess! Help him clean it up. Talk to Freddy in the event area to head to his house, then whack bushes in it to find Mops. Finally, click the puddles to mop them up. Note you can ONLY find Mops in Freddy's House. |task4 = Follow Freddy to his House Find 20 Mops Mop up 4 Puddles Talk to Freddy |reward4 = 5 20 |name5 = Spring Cleaning - Taking out the Trash |type5=main |desc5 =Freddy's house is a mess! Help him clean it up. Talk to Freddy in the event area to head to his house, then whack bushes in it to find Spring Trash. Finally, click the garbage bin to throw out the trash. Note you can ONLY find Spring Trash in Freddy's House. |task5 =Follow Freddy to his House Find 20 Pieces of Trash Throw out the Trash Talk to Freddy |reward5 = 5 20 }} George's Questline The first of these quests became available on May 3, 2015. After that, one quest was released each day. Each quest could be started immediately after it was released, provided that you completed the earlier ones on the list. 5 20 |name3=George's Special Dirt |type3=main |desc3=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Bring him some Special Dirt to put in his Clay Pots. You can find Special Dirt in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 35 Bags of Dirt |reward3= 5 20 |name4=George's Special Fertilizer |type4=main |desc4=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Bring him some Special Fertilizer. You can find Special Fertilizer in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 30 Bags of Fertilizer |reward4= 5 20 |name5=George's Special Seeds |type5=main |desc5=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Find his lost Special Seeds so he can plant them in his Clay Pot. You can find Special Seeds in bushes throughout the world. |task5=Find 20 Special Seeds |reward5= 10 50 }} Billy Bob's Turtle Power Questline The first of these quests was released on May 7, 2015. It appears that this questline proceeds that same way as George's questline. 5 20 |name2=Turtle Power - Heat Lamps |type2=main |desc2=Billy Bob is trying to wake up his Pet Turtle after a long winter of hibernating. Now that he's recovered the Shoe Boxes, he needs some Heat Lamps to help the turtle wake up. Find Heat Lamps in Bushes and bring them to Billy Bob. |task2=Find 20 Turtle Heat Lamps |reward2= 5 20 |name3=Turtle Power - Warm Towels |type3=main |desc3=Billy Bob is trying to wake up his Pet Turtle after a long winter of hibernating. With the turtle now awake, he needs some Warm Towels to keep it comfy. Find some in bushes and bring them to Billy Bob in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Warm Towels |reward3= 5 20 |name4=Turtle Power - Turtle Food |type4=main |desc4="Billy Bob is trying to wake up his Pet Turtle after a long winter of hibernating. The turtle is very hungry! Find it some Turtle Food by whacking bushes. |task4=Find 20 Turtle Food |reward4= 5 20 |name5=Turtle Power - Tiny Turtle Sunglasses |type5=main |desc5=Billy Bob is trying to wake up his Pet Turtle after a long winter of hibernating. The turtle is doing pretty well, but the bring sunshine is blinding it's poor little turtle eyes. Bring it some Tiny Turtle Sunglasses so it can chillax in the summer sun. |task5=Find 20 Tiny Turtle Sunglasses |reward5= 10 50 }} Old MacDonald's Questline These quests were released on May 9, 2015. Each one became available immediately after completing the last one. If the reward includes a choice, you must make that choice before going on to the next quest. Don't worry too much about your choices: you'll get a chance to change your mind just before you get the seeds. 5 20 Choice between Energy or Gold |name8=Plant Splicing 201 |type8=main |desc8=Old Farmer MacDonald is doing some research on Plant Splicing, and wants your help gathering materials. As a reward, he'll give you some custom seeds once you're done. Find him Mature and Young flowers in bushes anywhere in the world. |task8=Find 20 Young Flowers Find 20 Mature Flowers |reward8= 5 20 Choice between 20 hrs or 4 hrs |name9=Plant Splicing 301 |type9=main |desc9=Old Farmer MacDonald is doing some research on Plant Splicing, and wants your help gathering materials. As a reward, he'll give you some custom seeds once you're done. Find him Fine and Chunky Soil in bushes anywhere in the world. |task9=Find 20 Chunky Soil Find 20 Fine Soil |reward9= 5 20 Choice between +33% yield or -25% time. |name10=Some Spring Seeds |type10=main |desc10=Old Farmer MacDonald has some seeds for you! |task10=Talk to Farmer MacDonald |reward10=Spring Seeds }} When you talk to MacDonald for the last quest, he tells you what your seeds will do and give you a chance to change your choices. You can change them again and again until you've made up your mind. This chart might help: ※ Old MacDonald says that it takes 16 hours. He's wrong. You plant the seeds by clicking on a plowed plot and selecting "Spring Seeds". The three letters in parentheses following the name reflect the choices you made during the quest. Note the rate figures don't take the cost of the seeds into account. The costs of most kinds of seeds is currently unknown. Please use the comments to tell us the cost of your seeds. Your Garden Seeds Seeds drop from bushes. You may whack bushes anywhere; the drop rate appears to be reduced if you are high level and whack in a low-level area. Grow flowers and trees from the generic seeds in The Commons event area. Flowers To place your flowers, walk into the garden and click on the "inventory" button at the bottom. Decoration Items To purchase these decoration items, go into the garden and click on "store". Animals You can request 5 of each animal from friends when they are released, but you can't request an animal after the next one has been released. You can also purchase animals for Bush Bucks, even before they are released. Place your animals by walking into your garden and click on "inventory". Screen Shot Competition Click the line above for the official announcement and explanation. First place: 250 Second place: 200 Third place: 100 User's Choice award: 50 Here are the winners and their gardens. Spring Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Fish Fountain |desc2=The latest in fountain technology! |cost2= 15 |name3=Spring Tile |desc3=An alternative tile to compliment last year's option. |cost3= 15 |name4=Spring Fence |desc4=Sometimes an overgrown fence is required. |cost4= 15 |name5=Tulip Stand |desc5=A handcarved tulip stand. Plastic tulips included! |cost5= 15 |name6=Trellis (2015) |desc6=A lovely garden trellis with violets. |cost6= 15 |name7=Garden Mini-Golf Piece |desc7=Keep your ball out of the flowers! |cost7= 25 }} Gear |name2=Violet Cape |desc2=Blend into your flower garden with this cape made of violets! |cost2= 15 |name3=Daisy Shades |desc3=Great gardening shades! |cost3= 15 |name4=Hand Knit Violet Hat |desc4=A green knit cap with a beautiful purple flower. |cost4= 15 |name5=Sun Bonnet |desc5=A viny sun bonnet for working in the fields. |cost5= 15 |name6=Garden Hoe |desc6=Hoe Hoe Hoe, a gardening we will go... |cost6= 15 }} 2013 & 2014 Gear If your inventory is incomplete, you have the option this year to purchase the missing Spring Event 2013 items and Spring Event 2014 items, as well as pets, using Bush Bucks. Most items are 10 , the Spring Gnome and the Garden Rake Sword are 25 , pets from 2015 are 50 and pets from 2014 cost 200 . Spring Snack Pack After all other items are bought, you can get a Spring Snack Pack. , , and . |cost1=25 }} Achievements }} The Spring mini-golf piece is not required for the Garage Sale Connoisseur achievement. }} }} }} }} }} ※If you played the Spring Event in previous years and got the achievements (marked with a ※) then you won't be entitled to win the 2015 corresponding achievements or their rewards. Achievements from 2013 and 2014 You can win the following achievements from previous years (if you haven't won them before), but you may have to spend Bush Bucks: }} }} Event Participation Prizes